sas3iosfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips, Hints, and Strategies
Here are some useful things to remeber while playing SAS Zombie Assault 3... Tips #Although ads are FRIGGIN ANNOYING, don't skip them if you want to accumulate precious money, especially at the lower rank levels. #Machine guns are powerful and have largest clip sizes. Yet they have VERY long reload times, expensive ammunition ($750 for 250 rounds), and slow you down significantly. Note: LMGs are NOT recommended until rank 35+! #A common though: "Play daily missions that gives out free grenades!!!" Wrong. You do not get the grenades, turrents, etc. (for future updates) at the end of the mission. #Some weak guns received early on in the game become extremely effective when fully upgraded. In addition, most upgrades for these guns are extremely cheap. For example, a fully upgraded Stoeger Double becomes a 7-9 shot shotgun with an incredibly high rate of fire and fast reload. The upgraded version outperforms the Benelli M4 and can wipe out swarms of zombies in seconds. However, it eats up ammo quickly. Other guns to fully upgrade are the Glock 17 (for Daily missions restricted just to that gun), FN FAL, and later on the Nitro Express. Note: Not all weapons. #Premium ammo for SMGs and Assault Rifles are extremely worth it. 3x the price, a million times stronger. Strategies Apocalypse *(Any Map) Some people spam turrets at the VERY beginning of the match. However regardless of what rank you are, you should be able to hold off the initial waves by yourself. Spam turrets when you find the enemy overwhelming (like at the end when you start to slow down). Also keep in mind that there is a limit to the number turrets that can be placed on the map. And buying turrents with Combat Medic is NOT too expensive at ranks 10+, and WILL save your life. *(Any Map) When playing on a team where everyone is skilled and equipped enough to fight for themselves and not fail miserably, spread out. This makes the enemy diffuse and not concentrated on one area. It gets close to impossible when you have wave after wave of undead all coming at you and your team at once. However, unless if you want to take the risk and speed the match up a bit, going with a teammate isn't such a bad idea. Want to know why? Zombies go for one player; meaning, speeding isn't such a bad idea, well, until one of your teammates falls... *(Any Map) Another strategy is to gather your teammates, and go in circles around the zombies, so they are all concentrated in one point and can't swarm you. If you can concentrate them, (killing the fast zombies while you circle first), you can keep shooting at them from the outside and they can't reach you. *(Any Map) The longer you play in a match, the slower your character becomes, supposly meaning your character is getting tired, so be prepared! At this point, the team should be grouped together, making the last stand against the horde. This is also the ideal time for spamming turrets all over the place. If there are overwhelming amounts of zombies (especially in purge or acopalypse), you can actually go on top of zombies that are following someone else. Save your flamethrowers for this time.